Home Again
by Starlight-Blade
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts, and things are starting to change. The gorgeous new Potions master may be more than he appears and Snape is planning something. Can Hermione get through her 6th year alive?


Chapter 1: Home Again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OK ppl~ this is my first fanfic EVER so please RR!!  
  
Disclaimer~ Hermione, Harry, Hogwarts and all other Harry Potter-related stuff are © J.K. Rowling  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cool, peaceful night at Hogwarts, the elite school for young witches and wizards, a high contrast to the harsh heat that had wracked England throughout August. "You'd think the weather wouldn't care what month it was." Thought 6th year Hermione Granger without any particular feeling. She stared up at the barely lit, crimson canopy above her.  
Deciding that it would be impossible to sleep now, she got up and threw her red silk robe over her matching nightgown and tiptoed over to the window at the end of the room. The window was truly massive, taking up the entire wall. She opened it and stepped out onto the ledge beyond. She sat and dangled her legs over the edge. Although it was only the second week of school, many changes had taken place since she last stepped foot through the massive double doors of the Entrance Hall. "God," She thought to her self, "how I've missed this place." She, Harry, Ron and some other girl who she couldn't remember the name of were made prefects (that's how she got her own room). Draco, and his Pets had also been made prefects. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts master was Professor Kuthra. He was so amazingly gorgeous. He had slightly longer, jet black hair that always flipped into his deep sapphire eyes a broad mouth that was made for smiling and dimples (!). He was a whopping 6' 5" with a heavily muscled build that suggested he did more than just wave a wand and chant spells (. And Hermione, like all the other girls in Hogwarts, was spellbound.  
When they chose what they were going to study for during the next two years of school, Harry, Ron, and she had decided to become Aurors, or Dark Wizard Hunters. This of course meant N.E.W. T. Classes (which were 2 ½ hours long) in D. A. D. A., and although she would never admit it to Ron or Harry, she was ecstatic!  
She didn't notice the light fade as the moon slipped ever across the sky for she had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She woke as the sun slipped over the Forbidden Forest, warming the grounds. She sat up quickly, forgetting that she lay on a ledge and nearly lost her balance. She steadied herself, got up, and walked back through the window.  
  
She went over and made her bed so the poor house-elves didn't have to and grabbed her uniform from her drawer. She grabbed the hem of her spaghetti-strap, red silk nightgown and began to tug it up over her thighs when her bedroom door slammed open. It was Ron. Hermione was so shocked, she didn't even notice that her nightgown was hiked up so high, another inch would have been really bad. Ron, too was apparently surprised because his ears turned as red as his hair.  
Hermione quickly regained her senses and dropped the hem. Ron recovered soon there after. " Hermione, we've been looking for you! We couldn't find you and you're usually up at, like, four, and we were worried!" he insisted. She turned around and saw that you couldn't see the ledge from the inside of her room. "Ron, it's okay! I was sitting on the ledge outside my window and fell asleep. Please tell whoever else who was worried about me that I'm fine!" she said with a smile. Ron nodded still blushing like a rose and left briskly.  
Hermione grabbed the hem of her nightgown again and finally succeeded in pulling it off. She put on her bra and went over to her dresser. She picked up a picture taken of herself last year, compared it to herself in the mirror, and could see why Ron was blushing. Last year her hair had been frizzy and bushy, her chest had been flat, she'd had no butt to speak of, her eyebrows were like furry catapillars, she'd had no hips at all and her voice was like a squeaky mouse. Now, her hair was straight, smooth, and shiny; her breasts were C's; she had a decent sized butt; thin, feminine eyebrows; beautiful, wide hips; and a deeper, musical voice. The thanked heavens that she had finally grown into her body.  
She put down her picture and grabbed her blouse and buttoned it up. She had had to buy new uniforms (the old ones were too small) and loved the way the new cloth felt. She especially loved the skirt. She'd had it specially shortened for a sweet 16 present to herself "Now I wont just have my grades going for me." she had thought with a grin.  
She buttoned her skirt, knotted her tie, pulled on her vest and socks, laced up her shoes, tossed her robes over her shoulders and headed out the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
